Friend or Foe
by Saka-Dragon
Summary: Hikaru, Fuu and Umi all are on their daily visit to Cephiro when a strange woman appears. Who is she, and why does she seem so darn strange? I update almost everyday, so u don wait, too. A U/A, F/F, E/L/H fic
1. Who is that?

Friend or Foe?  
  
"Bye! I'll be back by dinner! " A young red-head girl yelled back to her three older brothers. They peeked outside and watched as she ran off. They were used to her leaving everyday after school and earlier during the weekends to go to Tokyo Tower with her friends Umi and Fuu. What they really wanted to know is what the three of them did for so long. The eldest brother, however, wanted to let Hikaru keep her secrets and dragged off her curious brothers who wanted to follow.  
  
***  
  
A young girl wearing a frilly dress ran out of her front yard. She stopped and looked back as her sister's footsteps drew near.  
  
"Where are you going? Tokyo Tower? Bring me back some pastries, okay? "  
  
Fuu laughed at her older sister Kuu and nodded, running off again, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
***  
  
A long, blue haired girl trotted away from her own home and watching parents. They waved and looked at each other.  
  
"I wonder if Umi has fallen in love? " her mother asked, turning to her father. They stared at each other lovingly and turned around to go back inside their living room, talking about how wonderful love was.  
  
***  
  
The three young women stood inside Tokyo Tower and stood in a circle, holding hands. They willed themselves to travel to Cephiro. A bright light flashed and they all appeared inside a room where two men stood. They greeted Ascot and Ferio kindly as the rest of their friends walked inside. They were greeted with hugs from Caldina and Presea as Clef and Lantis waited nearby with waves and grins. Hikaru and Lantis left to check on Eagle, who was still recovering from an illness, while Fuu walked away with Ferio to talk about how everyone was doing. Umi dragged a blushing Ascot towards one of the many gardens in the castle to pick some fruit for later. Clef and Presea watched as the women from another world walk off, happily.  
  
"The women from another world have been quite happy, don't you agree? " Clef turned to Presea who smiled and nodded happily. They walked off to prepare a snack for the previous magic knights while talking about spells and armor.  
  
One hour later everyone inside the castle were sitting down eating, drinking and talking about spells, weapons, their lives and anything else they could think of that would interest the people nearest them. Umi and Ascot were reaching for some fruit when their hands grabbed the others and Ascot blushed and shot away and everyone else laughed. Umi smiled politely as she handed him one and she picked one up for herself giggling. Hikaru was just about to get more fruit when there came a slight knock on the door. Hikaru seemed to be the only one who had heard it and turned to Clef.  
  
"What was that?" He looked confused. "The knocking sound-" she stopped, everyone was looking at the doors as a louder knock entered the room.  
  
"Come in! " Clef yelled, looking as confused as everyone else. The giant doors opened and they all stared at the person standing there. A young girl with her dirty blonde hair in a braid reaching down to her knees wearing clothes just like Ascot's stood at the entrance, with half of her face hidden in shadow.  
  
As she raised her head, revealing her face with a grin spread over it, she looked directly at Clef with hazel eyes.  
  
"Hey." 


	2. Midoriko's Strange Entrance

Note: Helloooooo all readers! This is my second fanfic, and I'm not too good.anyway, I have two things to say: One: The new character I'm introducing to the story is MY CREATION. If I catch anyone using her, I will be VERY angry, and if you know me, I can get mad. Two: Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE Review! I love reviewers! *Runs up to reviewers and gives them a big hug* Thanks for reading! Love y'all!  
  
"Hey..."  
  
Guru Clef's eyes opened wide. "M-midoriko? What are you doing here?!?"  
  
The young girl laughed and stepped inside the room, slamming the doors behind her. She was very short and was as skinny as Ascot. Her hat shaded her eyes, but she took it off, revealing a pair of hazel eyes. She bowed to the surprised group and noticed Fuu. She stood straight again and looked at Umi, Fuu and Hikaru in turn. Guru Clef cleared his throat and stood.  
  
"Uh.everyone, this is Midoriko. She's a friend of mine. She's a Palu and a Guru.somehow."  
  
Midoriko bowed again and glanced at Umi. "They know my name, what are theirs?" she looked back at Clef.  
  
Umi bonked the newcomer over the head. "Don't be so rude, kid!"  
  
"Who are you callin' a kid? " Midoriko glared at Umi.  
  
"Well you can't be more than five. "  
  
"Me, FIVE??? I'm 34 years old. "  
  
"WHAT?" Hikaru, Umi and Fuu pointed at Midoriko at the same time.  
  
Fuu looked thoughtful for a second. "Wait, that makes sense. When we first met Clef he said he was 745 years old. Midoriko's a Guru, so Guru's must look older than they first appear."  
  
Only Hikaru and Umi had heard what Fuu had said. The others had stood up to be introduced to the Guru/Palu. Hikaru looked at her. Something didn't feel right. Sure, Clef seemed to like her enough, but something seemed very strange. Hikaru didn't understand at all. Lantis walked over to her.  
  
"It's getting late. Don't you think you three should go to your room? I can escort you. " Hikaru smiled up at him.  
  
"Sure. Hey, Umi, Fuu? Want to go now? We'll talk to Midoriko tomorrow. She looks a little busy right now."  
  
As the three Former Magic Knights walked towards the doors, they called goodnight to their friends. Fuu stopped by Ferio to say goodnight personally and Umi went to go to Ascot.  
  
"We'll stay here for a while, Hikaru, okay? " Umi called out. Hikaru nodded and left with Lantis.  
  
"What do you think of her? " Hikaru asked Lantis as they walked down the silent hallway.  
  
"Of who? Midoriko? " Lantis smiled. "Clef mentioned her quite often before you even came to Cephiro. I trust that this is the same woman he's talked about. "  
  
"Are they in love, or something? " Hikaru looked confused.  
  
"No. They're just good friends. " Lantis gave Hikaru a kiss on her forehead and left her in front of her door. Umi and Fuu ran up to her and they all entered to go to sleep.  
  
Umi and Fuu fell asleep the second their heads hit the pillow, but Hikaru sat up, thinking.  
  
Gotta stop here! I'm soooooooooooooo tired....snore. 


	3. True Forms

Note: hi, ahahaaahaaa.I haven't been using the html format, but NOW you will be able to read the story better! Ehehehe. Anyway, read on!  
  
Once Umi and Fuu had fallen asleep and everyone else in Cephiro had gone to their rooms, Hikaru left the room to take a walk and think. She soon found herself in the garden where she had first talked to Lantis. As Hikaru looked around, she noticed that Midoriko was in the same room. She was lying on a tree branch, sleeping. Hikaru noticed a Guru's staff with a dragon figurine at the top. Hikaru studied the sleeping woman carefully. She sighed and turned around, standing face to face with a small green dragon. She gasped and picked it up. It climbed up to the top of her head and started to yawn.  
  
"Could you get down please? " Hikaru whispered, but the dragon just glared at her.  
  
Hikaru looked at the dragon nervously; she didn't know how to get it off.  
  
"Leave her be, Suko. " Midoriko's eyes were still shut, but she sat up, leaning her back against the tree's trunk.  
  
"Oh! Er.umm.sorry for waking you up-" Midoriko silenced Hikaru with a wave of her hand and jumped down. She reached for Suko and plucked him off Hikaru's head.  
  
Midoriko looked back at Hikaru as Suko climbed to her shoulders. "You think I'm strange? " Hikaru looked confused as Midoriko continued, "I can read minds. "  
  
Hikaru blushed and looked at the floor. "I can't help it.miss."  
  
"Call me Midoriko. Clef was correct, you do have strong magic senses. I'm surrounded by magic. The 'strange' feeling you get is from the magic. " Midoriko smiled.  
  
"Why are you surrounded by magic? "  
  
"Cause I'm in my temporary form. I look like a young girl this way, instead of some scarred and scary woman. "  
  
Hikaru's head tilted to one side as dog-ears popped up on her head. Midoriko grinned and spoke a word Hikaru couldn't catch. A bright light filled the room and where a short girl had been standing an older woman in a long robe stood, towering over short Hikaru. Her face was covered in scars and her right eye was missing. The woman smiled as her dragon squeaked in glee. Midoriko laughed and rubbed her dragons' back.  
  
"I think it's time for you to get some sleep, don't you think, Hikaru? " Midoriko asked the shocked former Magic Knight. Hikaru nodded and Midoriko walked silently with her to her room. Hikaru opened the door and looked back at Midoriko's face.  
  
"By the way, I wish to talk to you three tomorrow, alright? You'll have to introduce me to Eagle of Autozam, too. Oh, and bring Lantis, Ascot and Ferio! " She called her last sentence as she ran off, back to the garden to rest. Hikaru began to wonder if tomorrow would ever come as she closed the door behind her.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I HAVE TO STOP! SORRY! Wait, I just had caps lock on.heh.oh well.please review! I love reviewers. 


	4. The Painful Story and Confessions

Note: I forgot to update yesterday, so I'm updating two today. ^^  
  
The next day, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Lantis, Ferio, and Ascot all met in Eagle's room by Midoriko's request. Eagle was still asleep, but he and Lantis were talking cheerily. A soft knock was heard and Midoriko let herself in. She was still wearing Palu clothing, but held her staff and she was in her temporary form again. At first Hikaru thought Suko wasn't with her, but when his head popped out from behind Midoriko's (puffy) hat, she giggled.  
  
Midoriko and Suko were introduced to Eagle, and everyone smiled (or laughed) when Suko made a nest out of Eagle's chest and blanket.  
  
"Let me get him off for you, Eagle. " Midoriko offered, but Eagle let his guest stay.  
  
Midoriko sighed and sat in a nearby chair. Her smile slowly faded as she prepared to speak to her newest friends. Her audience waited patiently as she slowly tried to explain.  
  
"I spoke with Clef last night and he decided it would be best if I explained everything to you. It will be difficult to say, and if you make me stop, I may not be able to continue. That said, let me begin:"  
  
'Yesterday, before I came to this very castle, I was wandering around the forest behind my home. My mother, father and little brother were still inside, sleeping when I had left. I was about one mile away when I heard a horrible rumbling followed by screams. I ran back as quickly as I could. When I had arrived to see what had happened, however, my whole entire home was in flame. I hurriedly called out for my family, but when I looked at the front of the house, " Midoriko stopped, putting her hand over her eyes and continued, "When I looked, I found them all dead. " She paused again to look at everyone's expressions. When she was ready to continue, her own expression was serious, "What Clef told me to tell you is that someone in Cephiro is willing evil to appear. Monsters like never before are introduce themselves to this world. The Magic Knights are needed once again. I'm begging you to help me avenge my family. I can't do it on my own, I'm sure. "  
  
Hikaru's eyes were glowing with anger. Fuu covered her mouth in shock while Umi held up her fists.  
  
"I'm going to help you, Midoriko! " Hikaru cried loudly as she punched the air.  
  
"Me, too!" Umi slung her arm around the short Palu/Guru's shoulders and winked.  
  
"I'll follow my friends anywhere! " Fuu smiled in sympathy.  
  
Midoriko's eyes began to fill with water. She bowed in thanks (which also caused Umi to fall over), unable to say anything.  
  
"We're coming! " Hikaru, Umi, Fuu and Midoriko looked at Ferio and Ascot. They both seemed touched (everyone: Awwwwwwwwwww!). "This person seems strong to kill off a whole family and to summon so many strong monsters. You're going to need as much help as possible. "  
  
Midoriko looked even happier, but when Lantis offered as well, she burst into tears.  
  
"Thank you so much! " She wiped her eyes and looked confused, "Why are you so willing to put your lives at stake for me? "  
  
"For ourselves and for our friends. " Were the Magic Knights' answers.  
  
Midoriko stood. She raised her staff and changed into her true form. Everyone but Hikaru, Suko and Eagle (Who couldn't see what was everyone's problems were.) were surprised. Midoriko closed her good eye. A voice entered everyone's head:  
  
In order to help me, you must be sure about risking your life for others. If you accept this task, you cannot give up until it has been finished. The Mashin are gone, but your hearts remain pure. Will you accept your own challenge?  
  
As everyone nodded, Midoriko fell to the floor. She laughed tiredly.  
  
"U-used..too much..of my soul. Gotta stop doing that. " She closed her eyes and sighed. Suko climbed from Eagle and onto her head. He chirped and Midoriko stood up again.  
  
"Annoyin' little bird. " Midoriko muttered at Suko. She turned to face everyone else. "When do you want to leave? Tomorrow? Then let's rest and pack for tomorrow's trip. The Magic Knights will need their weapons. "  
  
Hikaru glanced at Lantis. He smiled brightly and they both nodded at Midoriko and left the room. Fuu looked thoughtful for a moment, the announced that she was going to tell Presea about the weapons and Ferio left with her, making her blush lightly.  
  
"Ascot, may I speak with you for a moment? Oh, and Umi, could you tell Lafarga about our trip? I think he's itching for a sword fight! " Midoriko winked and told Eagle she was glad to have met him before leaving the room with Ascot and the 'annoyin' little bird' following.  
  
***  
  
Midoriko walked down the hallways slowly. She looked left and right, as if searching for something or someone. Ascot felt strange walking near someone he just met, and weirder because of the silence. He wanted to break it with conversation, but was unsure how to begin. Midoriko glanced at the tall Palu and grinned.  
  
"I'm lost. Where's the garden full of fruit trees? "  
  
Ascot pointed down the hall, "Close by. " He paused for a minute, then started again, "What did you want to say? "  
  
"You don't want me to say it out loud just yet. "  
  
When they finally entered the garden, she raised her staff.  
  
"SUMMON MONSTER! " Five large multi-colored dragons appeared from her spell circle that she had created.  
  
"Why don't you let your friends relax? My poor friends here have been cramped in my staff all day. " Midoriko patted a green dragon's nose. It cheeped and flew towards a tree nearby to start to snack.  
  
Ascot pointed at his friends picking fruit farther away. "Already here. "  
  
Midoriko smiled and plucked two fruits off a hanging branch (which was quiet easy, because her True Form was MUCH taller). She tossed one to Ascot as she bit into her own.  
  
"You like her don't you? "  
  
"Huh? " Ascot looked at Midoriko, who was grinning.  
  
"Umi-chan. You like her. "  
  
Ascot froze, mid-bite, "Uh...ummm...er.."  
  
"I already know, so don't try to lie. " She swallowed the last piece of fruit and licked a finger.  
  
Ascot (who looks like a strawberry) nodded. Midoriko looked pleased with herself.  
  
"Ah, love! You should tell her before she gets a boyfriend! "  
  
"Huh? "  
  
"Don't play dumb. Kids like Umi always get boyfriends easily in her world. "  
  
"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but, how would you know that? "  
  
"Because, silly, that's where I'm from. "  
  
Note-ahahahahaha. This is weird. I need longer chapters, and when I wrote this during school, it turned out to be five and a quarter pages long! Now I have writers block and cramps in my hand. Owie. Oh, PLEASE review! ~ 


	5. One Long Conversation

"NANI??? " (means 'WHAT' ) Ascot yelled.  
  
"I said that I was from Umi's world. But I'll have to admit, I haven't been there for years."  
  
"I thought you said your parents died here. "  
  
"They're my adoptive parents. I have no birth parents. They're also dead. The funny thing is: both parents here in Cephiro and in America (from Umi's world) died in similar ways. "  
  
"How? "  
  
"They were both murdered by people I don't know. "  
  
"Do the Legendary Magic Knights know about this? "  
  
"No. "  
  
"Are you going to tell them? "  
  
"No. And neither will you. "  
  
"Why not? "  
  
"Because I've already burdened them with one of my problems, and I don't want to give them more. Can we drop it now? "  
  
Ascot closed his half-open mouth shut. Midoriko looked as if she had done this ordeal before. Suddenly, she smiled, which Ascot thought weird until:  
  
"I'm telling Umi. "  
  
"About your life? "  
  
"No, about you're liking her! " Midoriko laughed.  
  
"W-what!?! No; Don't! "  
  
"Either you or me, kid. "  
  
Ascot froze again. She was right. If Umi didn't find out soon, she may fall in love and Ascot would lose his only chance.  
  
"Should I tell her to make it easier for you? She may like you back you know. "  
  
"What if she hates me when she finds out? "  
  
"She won't! See you tomorrow. " She disappeared from view from where she had been standing only seconds before, but Ascot heard a voice like hers say,  
  
"Pick some fruit for tomorrow, will ya? My friends will help! "  
  
** *  
  
Midoriko reappeared in front of Guru Clef's door. She knocked on the door and made an entrance. Clef was alone, sitting in a chair made from pure magic and looking in a hand mirror with carvings on it. He turned around after Midoriko had closed the door behind her.  
  
"Hey, that's the seeing mirror I got for you! Huh? You look tired. What's the matter, Shorty? " Midoriko sat on the floor, which turned itself into a chair once she settled down.  
  
"Don't call me that. " Clef glared at her for a second, but quickly relaxed, "Nothing is the matter. Fuu stopped by to tell me what you told them. I was kinda surprised you didn't tell them about where you come from. "  
  
"I'm not going to make that mistake again, Clef. " She sighed, "I already told you and now look! You haven't said the word, 'parent ' whenever I'm around! I can't live like that. Now I just told Ascot by mistake. " She covered her face.  
  
Clef hesitated, but then leaned over and kissed her forehead. Midoriko hugged him, squeezing him very hard (ehehehehehe). Clef gasped for air and she let go.  
  
"Sorry, Cleffy-kun. " She giggled as his eye twitched. "Aww, c'mon, at least I didn't say it in front of anyone! "  
  
Cleffy-kun looked at her oddly then turned around.  
  
"Do you mind, " (pause) "if I went with you? "  
  
"Clef?!? I couldn't. You're needed here-"  
  
"I am NOT! " Clef yelled.  
  
"FINE! Do what you want! " Midoriko leapt up and was about to run away when Clef grabbed her sleeve.  
  
"I don't want to wait here while you fight. I want to feel useful for once! "  
  
"Is everyone going to come?!?!? Eagle needs to be taken care of! "  
  
"Then leave Suko and Shika here. "  
  
"Sh-shinka? She wouldn't want to! "  
  
"How do you know? She might. Try it. I'd also suggest Saka and the others, but you probably want them with you. "  
  
"Heck ya! Saka wouldn't leave me if it killed him. "  
  
Clef and Midoriko laughed at an unknown joke. Midoriko stood up and waved back as she walked out the door. She knew that Clef would come as long as she was going. She transported herself back outside of Eagle's room.  
  
"Time to find Umi! " Midoriko began to search around the castle. s 


	6. First Half of Umi Talk

I am SO sorry I haven't been updating! I got sick and couldn't go on my computer! I have extra chapters today!  
  
"Time to find Umi!" Midoriko transported from place to place around Cephiro's castle. She finally found Umi coming out of Lafarga's room with a grin plastered over her face. She turned around and noticed the Guru/Palu.  
  
"You were right! Lafarga really wants to come. Especially with Caldina. He's busy getting packed with her now. "  
  
"Thank you, Umi." Midoriko bowed (she's still in her tall True form...btw...just to let you know!) and returned to her short, temporary form (never mind). "I just finished talking to Ascot and Clef. " She paused, "May I have the honor of speaking to you for a moment? "  
  
"Uh, sure?" Umi followed Midoriko down the hall to Midoriko's room. Outside the door, Midoriko brought out a bunch of keys from her glove's jewel. She quickly chose one and unlocked the door, walking inside and holding it for Umi. Umi closed the door behind her.  
  
"What's up? " Umi looked at Midoriko who sat in a chair near a small bed. Why is her bed so small, in such a large room? Umi thought, but had her answer when the lights flicked on. She noticed five large pairs of giant eyes looking at her from behind Midoriko.  
  
Five large dragons sat behind Midoriko and stared at Umi curiously. Each dragon was a different color. There were black, red, blue, green and purple. Umi noticed that each pair of eyes in the room was on her, even the older woman's and Suko, who had just entered the room. Midoriko giggled and started to introduce her friends.  
  
"Black one is Shinka, blue is Zymi, green is Suun, red is Saka, and purple is Twig. You already know Suko. " Midoriko patted Saka's nose.  
  
Umi calmed down and reached over to pet Zymi. When Umi was sure Zymi didn't mind, she rested her hand on the red dragon's forehead.  
  
"He like's you."  
  
"Huh? Oh, you mean Zymi?" Umi looked confused for a moment. "I'm sorry, but I thought Zymi was a girl."  
  
"She is. I'm talking about Ascot. "  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Yes I know this is short! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...but the next chapters are longer! I promise. 


	7. The Begining of a Long Journey

"Oro? I don't understand. " Umi stopped petting Zymi, to the red dragon's distress.  
  
"Ascot likes you. A lot, too. " Midoriko immediately responded, rubbing the back of Suko's neck very hard, which made him quite unhappy.  
  
"Well I would hope so, because he is my friend and all-" Midoriko stopped Umi.  
  
"Not like that! He LIKES you. " Midoriko grinned.  
  
"Re-really? Like-like? Love? Me? Wow..." Umi turned red.  
  
"Hehe. Yes. I caught him staring at you when you left the room last night. He's really sweet, don't you think? "  
  
"B-but, he's so young! "  
  
"Not so! His heart isn't and you're to thank for that. In Cephiro, the heart is what counts, even when talking about age, right? Go talk to him! Anyway, I gotta run. "  
  
Midoriko opened her door and looked at the shocked Umi.  
  
"Zymi wishes to take you and Ascot tomorrow. How does that sound?"  
  
She left the room and stood by the opened door, waiting for Umi to leave so she could lock it again. As Umi left and Midoriko locked the door, the Guru/Palu thought:  
  
This has just gotten interesting. I have a funny feeling that it's going to get even better. I hope I get enough of my fill before I leave again! She bared her suddenly-sharp teeth in a wolf-like grin and left, walking down the hall with her tall staff swinging about the hallways.  
  
* * *  
  
Early the next morning, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Lantis, Ascot, Ferio, Clef, Lafarga, Caldina, Midoriko, and Midoriko's dragon friends (except for Shinka and Suko, who agreed to stay with Presea to take care of Eagle) stood outside of the castle, packed and ready to go.  
  
Midoriko was in her Temporary form (I'm tired of writing what form she's in, so unless I say she's in her True one, she's short...) and was wearing a long robe that was similar to Clef's, except hers was green. She had her staff with her, but it reached a few feet above her short head.  
  
"Uh, everyone! My friends have all agreed to take us to wherever we end up going. Clef and I have decided to use our own magic to fly on our own, so his friends get a break. That also means that each dragon will carry two people. That said, get on up! " Midoriko yelled as loud as she could for everyone to hear.  
  
Umi and Ascot climbed onto Zymi's back, who had generously offered to take them the night before. As Umi thought about last night's conversation and climbed Zymi's back behind Ascot, she slipped and was about to fall when Ascot grabbed her hand. Umi smiled gratefully as Ascot help her climb the rest of the way. When Umi settled down, she looked back at Ascot and giggled and patted his head. He had turned bright red.  
  
"What's wrong, Ascot? You're face is red." Ascot just got brighter.  
  
* * *  
  
Fuu and Ferio climbed up onto Suun. Fuu nervously sat in front of Ferio and looked at the large green dragon. Something seemed odd about those large green eyes. A gloved hand rested on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay. I trust Midoriko and her friends as well. Calm down. " Ferio placed held Fuu's hand and he kissed her fingertips, making her blush and cover her mouth.  
  
* * *  
  
Hikaru and Lantis climbed up onto the red dragon's back. Saka was calm and seemed to have gone though this before. Hikaru looked at Lantis. He grinned down at her and wrapped his cape around both of them. Hikaru smiled back at him and Saka turned to look at the two humans sitting on his back. Saka chirped in confusion for he had never seen his human friend with shiny colored waves that came out of her hands or staff smile like that, let alone be with a male human.  
  
"It's okay, Saka! But, it's hard to explain." Hikaru petted his nose lovingly, her face bright and happy.  
  
"Fuu and Umi were right. You are good with animals." Lantis laughed with Hikaru.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ready? " Midoriko and Clef both called down from the air where they floated. Clef was a bit pink in the face, and kept glancing at Midoriko. Umi giggled, thinking:  
  
I wonder if Clef likes Midoriko! That would be so cute!  
  
So...what do you think so far? Is Midoriko a friend or foe? You may change your opinions later on.in the next chapter! 


	8. What Now?

Midoriko looked at the groups of people around her. Caldina and Lafarga were on Twig, Hikaru and Lantis were on Saka, Fuu and Ferio were on Suun and Umi and Ascot on Zymi. She sighed and glanced at Clef, but looked away when she saw he was staring at her.  
  
"Ready, Clef?" She turned to him again.  
  
"Everyone is. Shall we leave?" Clef turned red for reasons Midoriko didn't understand.  
  
"Of course! WE'RE GOING!" She yelled down at the waiting crowd.  
  
The dragon's wings beat slowly, but they increased in speed as they rose from the ground. When they got as high as the clouds, Umi shrieked, looking down. Ascot grabbed her hand, the blushed when he realized what he was doing, but blushed even more when Umi refused to let go and buried her head under his chin, eyes closed tight.  
  
"TOO HIGH! TOO HIGH! " She screamed.  
  
Midoriko glanced at poor Umi and even poorer Ascot. She quickly flew to them.  
  
"Umi, calm down! Zymi won't drop you! I must have put ten spells on each of the dragons for protection with help from CLEF, the MASTER MAGE of Cephiro." Umi relaxed but didn't leave from Ascot. Midoriko sighed and winked at Ascot before flying back to Clef.  
  
Meanwhile, Fuu and Ferio were *happily* talking about ordinary Cephiro and it's land.  
  
"Anyway, have you seen any monsters lately? " Fuu asked Ferio.  
  
"Yeah, but not too often. The monsters are few and the number has greatly decreased, but they're still here."  
  
"How dangerous are they?"  
  
"(Pause for thinking! Think, think, think...) Very."  
  
"I see. Have any people been killed?"  
  
"Nope. None that we've heard of. Everyone has some sort of weapon in their homes now."  
  
Fuu sighed and looked around her. Ferio blinked in confusion.  
  
"Uh...Fuu?" Ferio looked at her face then at her hand where the golden ring that he had given her sparkled to catch his attention. Ferio just smiled and stayed quiet to let Fuu think.  
  
* * *  
  
Hikaru smiled as wind blew her hair out of her face. Saka flew steadily and quietly as the dragons headed west. Lantis' cape was wrapped around both he and Hikaru tightly, but not tight enough. It flew off and onto its' owners face. Hikaru helped yank it off.  
  
"Lantis, I have two questions."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Well...how has Eagle been doing?"  
  
"Quite well. It's thought that he will waken by the time we return. That's what Midoriko's prediction is anyway. She told me after you Magic Knights went to sleep."  
  
"How does Midoriko know so much? Clef wasn't able to even guess at all! "  
  
"Clef told me that Midoriko was as powerful as him in some ways, weaker in some ways, and even stronger in some ways. He says that it's because of the fact that Midoriko's half Palu and half Guru. He even told me that while he was better at making spells, reading them and editing them to become stronger, Midoriko is better at using them for battles. I think you've seen him fight before, and he's very good...I can't imagine anyone being stronger. He didn't explain any more than that. I find it all too confusing, to tell you the truth."  
  
"I agree." A dizzy, swirly-eyed Hikaru replied.  
  
"What's the second question? "  
  
"Oh, yeah! Where's Primera? I haven't seen her in a long time."  
  
"Oh, she left to go back to the woods. I told her that her debt was repaid and she should leave."  
  
"Oh! Wasn't she sad? "  
  
"Not really. She got over me...(thank Cephiro)"  
  
Hikaru laughed and they continued to talk about EVERYTHING, which is way too long to list.  
  
* * *  
  
"Midoriko, where are we headed off to anyway? " Clef looked at his friend, confused.  
  
"A town near my home. I want to get the news there and then get rest. We have to know something about this person we're fighting."  
  
As Clef nodded, Midoriko cocked her head to the side, listening.  
  
"Clef, I don't understand something. "  
  
"That's a first. " Clef mocked, "What is it?"  
  
"What happened to the creator, Monoka? Where did he go? " Midoriko ignored his comment.  
  
"Before he left with the Mashin, he told us that he was leaving with them to go somewhere far away....I don't know where."  
  
"Off to create another world, perhaps?" Midoriko gave Clef a REALLY small smile. "I really wouldn't want to be him...to see so much more death, and to create rules and everything!"  
  
Clef smiled back and turned to look straight ahead. His smile quickly faded and opened wide, speechless. Even his eyes opened as wide as they could go. Midoriko looked at him for a second, but when she turned to look at what was wrong, her eyes and mouth did the same thing.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ahahahahaha! Gotta stop here! REVIEW! O...I don't own Rayearth, but I own Midoriko, Saka, Suko, Suun, Twig, and Shinka! 


	9. Village of Neph and Forest of Gloom

Note: I now accept anonymous reviews! YAY! Btw, do you think Midoriko and Clef should *LIKE* each other? And is Midoriko a Friend or a Foe??? ANSWER!!!  
  
"WHAT??? SAKA! STOP! LOOK!" Midoriko stopped in mid-air and pointed desperately ahead. The group of dragons stopped seconds later. Straight ahead, a large group of giant bat-like creatures with many eyes, fangs, and claws headed straight for them. The Legendary Knights and their friends stood on the dragon's backs and took out their weapons.  
  
"Saka! Prepare to do battle! We must not die just yet. Do not attack them at once though. We must wait to see what they want." Midoriko yelled and tossed her staff to Clef, who caught it and took a stance in the air. Midoriko's hands were now free to grab two long swords from under her robes and she held them out, crossed at the blade. The hilts were very plain and exactly the same, with a large jewel in the center, Hikaru noticed.  
  
"What are these things?" Umi yelled, pulling out her own sword.  
  
"Evil monsters, most likely. If they do indeed prove to be dangerous, I'm not stopping my sword from cutting their throats! " Lafarga yelled back.  
  
As the creatures came closer, they spread out and surrounded the group, laughing.  
  
"What do you want from us?" Midoriko challenged.  
  
"Just wanted to see if you wanted to join us for lunch!" the largest creature responded, baring its' sharp teeth.  
  
"That excuse is over used! Be more creative, oh, and by the way, no, we do not wish to join you!" Midoriko leaped, raising both swords over her head.  
  
All the creatures dodged her attacks easily and giggled (if monsters can giggle).  
  
"WHITE HURRICANE!" A voice shouted as white fog blew violently against the group. Everyone grabbed the dragons or each other to prevent getting blown away. Fuu was holding onto Ferio when she noticed that Midoriko wasn't harmed. Her eyes were shut and her lips moved, as if chanting. No one else remained unaffected...not even Clef, who was holding onto Zymi's front claw.  
  
'Is Midoriko casting this spell?' Fuu thought wildly. 'She would be powerful enough...'  
  
Fuu and everyone else were so deep in thought or trying to not fall that they didn't notice little Hikaru, who had jumped towards their attackers. She suddenly appeared out from the hurricane and in front of the large 'bat'. It squawked once and was cut down. The spell was broken and Fuu looked horrified at Midoriko. Her lips had stopped moving. Once everyone came to their senses, they leapt up to help Hikaru. Ferio cut down three in a row before landing back on Suun. Fuu sliced though three more and landed back in Ferio's arms. Umi cut down four and Ascot helped protect her from any daring monsters with a:  
  
"LIGHTNING FLASH!"  
  
Hikaru and Lantis landed back on Saka after killing too many to count. Caldina was enchanting one of the stronger ones to kill its' allies while Lafarga covered her back. Everyone stopped as quickly as they had begun to look up at Clef and Midoriko, who were holding hands and their own staffs, shouting a variation of spells. With a last crack of fire, they both fell onto Saka's nose, still holding hands.  
  
Clef's forehead was covered in beads of sweat as was his friends'. They started to struggle to get up again.  
  
"Clef! Midoriko! Are you two okay?!?" Hikaru dragged them onto the dragon's back.  
  
"Used...too much of...our souls." They both sat up slowly and quickly let go of each other. "Do you see what I mean about the monsters now? ...Oh, no..." Midoriko spotted about ten more, but they quickly burst into flame. The dragons were helping to finish them off.  
  
"Thanks, Saka-kun. You can fly on when you're ready. Give 'em an extra flaming for me." Midoriko croaked, her throat sore. "Anyone hurt?"  
  
"Nope. Not yet anyway. That seemed *easy.* " Lafarga commented, earning himself a hit on the head from Caldina.  
  
"That was, like, hard! I, like, thought I was going to, like, die!" (did I add enough 'likes'?) Caldina retorted as everyone else giggled or chuckled.  
  
"Thank Cephiro we're almost there!" Midoriko sighed.  
  
"Where are we going anyway?" Umi asked.  
  
"I was just wondering the same thing myself." Hikaru commented.  
  
"A town near my former home. There are people I know there who can help us with advice and many other things. There it is, up ahead." Midoriko pointed down to a small village surrounded by trees. The dragons began to descend from the sky to the ground far enough as to not frighten the village. "Welcome to the forest of Gloom. Enjoy your stay!"  
  
Clef and Midoriko were the first to hop off to the ground when the dragons were about ten feet above the ground. Midoriko (who can't remember that everyone else lands hard on the ground) recalled her friends while everyone else was still on them.  
  
THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!  
  
Umi was the only person to get a cushioned fall. She ended up landing on Ascot.  
  
"Eep! Ascot! I'm so sorry!" Umi jumped to her feet and helped to lift Ascot back up. "By the way, I like you too." Umi whispered in Ascot's ear when she leaned down. She quickly pulled away and turned around to brush dirt from her clothes. Midoriko noticed Umi's blush and Ascot's surprised expression and knew what must have happened.  
  
'She likes me back!?!? Am I dreaming?' Ascot thought frantically. 'No, that fall hurt.' Midoriko giggled at his thoughts and winked at him when she got his attention. (She can read minds, remember?)  
  
"The village is about a ten minute walk from here. We can definitely make it by nightfall as long as we don't stay here and let monsters sniff us out." Midoriko turned to the direction of a beaten path and started to walk down it. Clef caught up to her and the two began talking right away. Hikaru and Lantis walked behind them, behind them walked Ferio and Fuu and behind THEM walked Caldina and Lafarga. Umi was left with Ascot at the end. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Shall we?" Umi watched Ascot blush and giggled. "Midoriko told me. I was surprised at first, but, I felt happy too."  
  
"Er...uh...Umi, I-" Ascot shut up when Umi slipped her arm around his back and hugged him. "Umi?"  
  
"Uh, huh?" She looked back at him.  
  
"I-I love you."  
  
"Me too, Ascot." The two followed the rest of the group silently, with pure happiness coming out of their ears (I'm bad at that...^^) just from hearing what they had been only hoping for from the other person.  
  
* * *  
  
"Look at those two." Midoriko smiled as she noticed Umi and Ascot. Clef's lips parted into a grin as well.  
  
"They're so young and cute together...unlike us."  
  
"Hey, what are you talking about? We're young Guru's! You know how old us Guru's get. But, seeing that I'm only part Guru, I'd say I would be as young as you."  
  
"You call 745 years old young? Are you feeling okay? When I first met you, you called me an 'old man' and 'geezer' all the time, remember?"  
  
"C'mon, that was a while ago. Now that I'm like you, I'd say I was pretty young." Midoriko sniffed.  
  
"Gee, thanks. I'll try to remember that...Why don't you stay in that form?"  
  
"Huh? I hate it when you change a topic like that."  
  
"Why don't you ever stay in that form? It's nice to look DOWN to somebody for a change." Midoriko answered that question by bonking Clef with her staff. Clef whacked her back and they got into a looooooooooooong fight. ^^ Try imagining that! Just for a moment...  
  
* * *  
  
Lafarga and Caldina grinned as they watched the two good friends smack each other with their staffs playfully. Caldina looked up at Lafarga and laughed.  
  
"Aren't they, like, adorable?"  
  
"Indeed. I've never seen Clef act so foolish. MAYBE HE HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE?!" Lafarga yelled out loud. Clef, of course, stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What? N-no!" Clef looked something like a...TOMATO! (I'm ok, I swear.)  
  
Midoriko looks back at Lafarga. She bonks him over the head with her staff. "HEY, HEY, HEY!!! You think Cleffy here is good enough for me?"  
  
"WHAT? YOU TOLD ME YOU WOULDN'T USE THAT NAME!" Clef growls back.  
  
Clef and Midoriko's argument rages on with bonks on the head from their staffs and rude/semi-playful comments.  
  
"Clef gets along well with Midoriko, don't you agree?" Fuu turned to the prince of Cephiro.  
  
"Yes. I've never seen Clef act so childish before, but it gives me pleasure to see him doing something he actually enjoys. He's always locked up somewhere, with his nose buried in a spell book, helping me control Cephiro."  
  
"Clef can be so kind! Why doesn't he ever do something for himself?"  
  
"You're just as kind, and Clef just doesn't think doing fun things are worth his time." Ferio replied, raising Fuu's fingers to his lips.  
  
"Finally! We're here!" Midoriko yelled back as a large fortress came into view. Two men stood watch at the top. "Let me do the talking for a little bit."  
  
"Who goes there, and what is your business here?" One of the two men aimed his crossbow at Midoriko's throat.  
  
"I'm shocked. When did you ever remember to have your weapon with you, young Zaku?" Midoriko lifted her head to stare at him.  
  
"Oh, dear Cephiro! Lady Midoriko! It's you! Come in, come in." Zaku yelled down.  
  
"I will if you open the gate." Her staff slammed against the tall wooden doors as they opened from the blow.  
  
"Yeah, that would help!" Zaku and the other man climbed down to the group. "You brought friends?"  
  
"Yes. I have brought important friends. I'm afraid you may even get a heart attack just by knowing who they are." Midoriko laughs and turns to everyone else. "Meet Zaku, the strongest mortal in this village."  
  
Zaku blushed and chuckled. "C'mon, I ain't that good...Oh...the master mage?!?" Zaku noticed Clef standing at Midoriko's elbow.  
  
"Yes. Zaku, calm down. This is Clef, Master Mage of Cephiro. And these young ladies are the Legendary Magic Knights of Fire, Water, and Wind." Midoriko gracefully introduced each and every one of her new companions (except the dragons) to Zaku. "Cephiro is in danger again. We are on a quest against the evil reintroducing itself to Cephiro. We need information and supplies. Let me talk to Kia-the village leader right away."  
  
"Of course." Zaku moved to the side. "Welcome, to the city of Neph in the forest of Gloom! Enjoy your stay." Zaku grinned at the 'motto' and winked at the surprised group. "May luck stay with you and may your hearts remain pure. Give us hope, and promise." Midoriko led the way into the city quickly and into the small, shocked village.  
  
STOPPING HERE! Please review. Before you go on, however, the characters of Rayearth are NOT mine! Midoriko and her dragons are, though. 


End file.
